


Beep

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, M/M, POV John, Post Reichenbach, Really a shedload of angst sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yikes, this one came to me at 6am. I dunno what I was thinking!</p><p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep

Beep beep beep

 

They tell me that you faked your suicide when you jumped from St. Bart's.  
An elaborate hoax to fool Moriarty's men into thinking you'd died.  
Died to protect your friends: Greg, Mrs Hudson and me.  
Apparently, it worked. The snipers stood down, but it wasn't safe for you here.

 

Beep beep beep

 

They tell me that you spent nearly three years hunting down those same snipers and dismantling the rest of Moriarty's web.  
Three years of chasing and hiding... and killing.  
Moran knew Moriarty had died up there on that rooftop. He also knew that somebody was picking off their syndicate, one by one.  
I can only imagine his surprise when he realised who. When he came face to face with a ghost.  
He obviously had no problems with killing a ghost. With levelling his pistol at you and pulling the trigger.

 

Beep beep beep

 

They tell me that your heart stopped.  
When Mycroft's men found you, they killed Moran and took you to hospital.  
The damage is terminal.  
He shot you fatally.  
Not even your brother, for all his power and influence, could find specialists who could fix you.

 

Beep beep beep

 

So this really is goodbye.  
They are turning off your machines.  
There is nothing more to be done.

I love you, Sherlock.

 

Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep


End file.
